The goal of this program is to prepare scientists for research careers in the cardiovascular area, through interdisciplinary training at the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels. The University of Arizona provides a highly suitable environment for training in the cardiovascular area. It is noted for its well-established system of interdisciplinary graduate programs and for its tradition of collaborations across departmental boundaries. The environment has recently been enhanced with the formation of Cardiovascular Research and Diabetes Research Centers with extensive new research space. Thirty-three training faculty from thirteen departments, all with active, well-funded, collaborative research programs, provide strength in three broad areas of cardiovascular research: 1) cardiovascular development; 2) tissue homeostasis, and 3) cardiovascular disease. Emphasis on integrating research at molecular, cellular and systems levels is a particular strength of the program. The broad range of in vitro and in vivo techniques available in faculty laboratories, together with University-supported core facilities (transgenic animal, proteomics, microarray, DMA core, chemical synthesis, histology, microscopy, FACs), provides a rich environment for cardiovascular research. The training program is adaptable to the specific needs and interests of the trainees, while ensuring that they gain a broad appreciation for cardiovascular research. Predoctoral training in the first year is built around coursework in molecular, cellular and systems biology, augmented with laboratory rotations, a course in scientific writing and ethics, and seminars to provide a broad background in physiology as well as exposure to various research laboratories, experimental approaches, and practical aspects of careers in science. In subsequent years, trainees focus on their research area through specialty coursework, colloquia, tutorials, and their dissertation research. Attendance at national and international meetings, a "meet the speaker" program and the interdisciplinary environment of the graduate programs provide trainees with ample opportunities to interact with researchers using different approaches. Postdoctoral training is focused on learning state-of-the-art techniques in the area selected for study, developing greater sophistication in application of the experimental method, and developing and testing hypotheses. Trainees of the program are well prepared for careers in cardiovascular research. Of the 151 trainees appointed since the program's inception, 85% remain in research related positions; a similar track record pertains to the 66 trainees appointed in the last ten years. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]